


Anxious

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Meeting with Nadia’s advisors was kind of a personal hell for Dawn.





	Anxious

Meeting with Nadia’s advisors was kind of a personal hell for Dawn. Not only did she stutter her way through almost every single conversation with them, but she also managed to spill hot tea all over herself. 

“Is everything alright?” Nadia asked, once the adviser had left and they were alone. 

“Everything’s fine. I just get nervous around people I don’t know well. Then I stutter and start acting really clumsy, which makes me even more nervous, which makes me stutter even more and, well, I think you get it.” Dawn explained, glancing away. 

“You don’t seem to get nervous around me.” Nadia noted, meeting Dawn’s gaze with cool eyes once she glanced back. 

“That’s… I don’t know, I just feel like I know you well enough to trust you.” Dawn confessed, blushing, Nadia smiled. 

“That’s very flattering. Perhaps we could validate that feeling over dinner?”

Dawn’s blush deepened and she struggled to hold back a grin. 

“That would be nice.” She agreed, as the next adviser walked in, a snooty expression on their face. Under the table, Nadia took her hand and squeezed it gently. It wasn’t much, but it helped more than Dawn could ever put into words. 


End file.
